This invention relates generally to devices for carrying objects on the person of the user and, more specifically, to devices for carrying small objects on the person of the user.
There are many devices known for carrying small objects on the person of the user. Where that small object is a cellular phone or a portable two-way radio, none of the carrying devices on the market are fully satisfactory. Such prior art xe2x80x9cholstersxe2x80x9d often do not allow access to the cellular phone or two-way radio operating buttons unless the cellular phone or two-way radio is removed from the device. Also, many such prior art holsters do not allow the user to quickly remove the cellular phone or two-way radio from the holster and/or to easily replace the cellular phone or the two-way radio back into the holster. These deficiencies in the prior art are critical for police officers carrying portable two-way radios. Police officers need to be able to operate the radios without having to remove the radio from the holster. When the officer does need to remove the radio from the holster, it is often under emergency conditions, where speed is of paramount importance.
Other problems associated with many prior art holsters involve a lack of sturdiness, an inability to attach the holster to a wide variety of belt widths, and excessive complexity of designxe2x80x94resulting in undue expense to manufacture.
Accordingly, there is a need for a holster for small objects which will avoid the aforementioned problems in the prior art.
The invention satisfies this need. The invention is a holster for retaining small objects. The holster comprises (a) a body having a bottom wall and one or more side walls, the bottom wall and the one or more side walls cooperating to define a chamber with a top opening, the body having a forward side and a rearward side, the rearward side having an external surface and an internal surface, (b) a belt attachment loop, and (c) a retaining strap having a first end portion, a central portion and a second end portion, the first end portion being disposed proximate to the rearward side of the body, the second end portion being removably attached to the forward side of the body, the central portion of the retainer strap comprising a pair of elastic cords, the second end portion comprising a connection tab attached to the pair of elastic cords, the connection tab being removably attached to the forward side of the body.